


Experience

by HelenaLee



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaLee/pseuds/HelenaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hartwin没差。<br/>没糖，请三思而后看。<br/>蛋仔致哈老师一封信。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Hartwin没差。  
> 没糖，请三思而后看。  
> 蛋仔致哈老师一封信。

Harry Hart，

 

很早就想要对你说点什么，但数次努力都没有成功，现在我终于鼓起勇气提起笔，却不知道说什么才好。

从前，每当我在这种问题上流露出一点为难时，你就会告诉我，让我先说点轻松的，或者直接由你接过话头。

我知道，你并不希望给我造成哪怕一丝一毫的压力。你一直都那么善解人意。你平时几乎从不笑，无论日常生活，还是工作中，但你总是向我微笑。你笑起来很美。我从没见过像你这么美，这么好的人。

不是无话可说，而是不知该从何说起。你相当崇尚逻辑与条理，如果我不考虑这个，就冒冒失失一吐为快，恐怕最终会适得其反。

请原谅，我没有按照你平日教导的书信格式行文，因为这封信本身非常私密，以至于我不想让你从中看出任何一点公式化的痕迹。

希望你能理解。

 

抱歉。

这是我第二次展开这封信，钢笔的笔尖点在纸上，却依旧不知从何说起。

我有点紧张，有点焦虑，你能从字迹看出来，我的手在颤抖。

Harry.

Harry Hart.

每当我胆怯的时候，就深呼吸，然后默念你的名字，你的名字就像魔法咒语一样有奇效。从名字，到姓氏，声带颤动，舌尖就这么一下子滑过去，最终落在一个下坠的尾音上，有安定人心的功用。真的。这事我从没告诉过其他人，也不打算告诉，纵使Roxy也不行，这是你我之间的秘密，与他人无关。

你离开已经整整一年了。但一切都还仿佛是昨天的事。

 

抱歉，这次隔得有点久。

我不知道这封信什么时候能够写完，距离上一次落笔已经过了整整一个月。现在已经是四月下旬，天气渐暖，伦敦一派平静，肯辛顿这边十分美丽，房屋齐整，道路宽敞，行道树郁郁葱葱，绿色的枝叶随风舒展，一些人家的白色露台上爬满粉红蔷薇。

其实我还想写点别的，比如每家每户的窗玻璃都擦得一尘不染，各家的花园都很好看，路边泊着挺多豪车，人们特别体面和气，但我想你对这些都习以为常。

你的邻居们曾经向我询问你的去向，我向他们介绍自己，说我是你的侄子，而你搬去西班牙疗养，我负责替你照料房屋。

西班牙哪里？我回答他们，说是在巴塞罗那，你在蒙布衣温泉镇，维多利亚温泉旅馆。

我知道你身上有些旧伤，大概都分部在哪里，就像所有特工那样，枪伤，肌肉拉伤，扭伤，利器伤，伦敦阴冷多雨，你不是超人，不可能不感到难受。但我从来没问过，我不敢。也许你认为那是你的荣耀，但我认为不是我的。

我没有早一点出现在你面前，我甚至忘记了关于你的所有事，我甚至没有机会试图了解你的过去，这一切都令我耻辱。

他们的态度很好，但似乎并不那么相信我的话，你和我甚至没有一次同时出现在他们面前。我知道，等秋风再起的时候，恐怕就得换一个新理由。

如果有心者打个电话过去询问，就能一秒钟戳破我的谎言。

你曾经说过，最可靠的假话应该尽量选择大而化之的真实，内容细节越详细，反而越容易被人揭穿。

但我却依旧固执地这么做。这些话说出来，我给他们一个详细得不能再详细的地址，不是欺骗他们，而是欺骗自己。

仿佛你就在那里，在巴塞罗那，漫步在小镇上古老狭窄的巷子里，走过那些石板路，你穿着白衬衫，没系领带，解开领口的扣子，袖子挽在手肘上，应该依旧戴着表，但是眼镜可能没戴。当然，没有穿西装，穿浅色的裤子，棕色休闲皮鞋，抄着兜。没有雨伞，没有打发蜡，于是微风撩起你柔软的棕色卷发，午后明媚的橙黄色阳光落在你身上。

Harry，你是个能发光的人。你能照亮他人的世界。

我闭上眼睛就能看见你。你就这么顺着小巷子一直走，神情放松，越走越远，我总能认出你的背影。

也许有一天，我会去一趟巴塞罗那，就像我想象中你做的那样。

当然，你做什么，我就做什么。

一向如此，不是吗？

 

抱歉，我不得不再次重新开始写这些。

前天深夜，我被打断，Merlin临时委派我一项任务，于是我只能放下笔。

以前，你肯定也经常遇到这种情况，无论是做什么，Merlin永远享有最高优先权——咱们吵架那次依旧是。

这封信非常私密，只有你我知道，我觉得向你说说也无妨，宽容如你，应该不会怪我。

瓦伦丁被我们消灭后，这个世界多多少少遗留下几分后遗症，恐怖暴力事件频发，Kingsman的工作陡然多了一些，我的确去了一趟西班牙，摧毁了一个有民族分裂倾向的极端组织，当时对方正试图袭击直布罗陀海峡的英军基地。我和Roxy，我们一起，竟然用上了反装甲武器，对方的据点直接被我们炸塌了。

在阵阵硝烟中，这种感觉特别不真实。

我站在那堆废墟里，只是想到，你像我这个年纪的时候，正在做什么？是在北爱尔兰吗？还是在肯尼亚？

Merlin对这次干脆利落的行动很满意，我想，你也是，如果你在，必定要说“Eggsy，bloody well done”。

我猜得对吗？

Merlin兼任亚瑟，他特别忙，但一直都很照顾我。同事们虽然不经常碰面，但都挺好的。我和Roxy关系最好。她和Percival并不经常提起前任Lancelot，以至于我到现在都不是很了解这位牺牲的特工。但我理解他们，因为我也并不常在同事们面前提起你。

因为你太亲近了。人们是不会把最亲密的人一天到晚挂在嘴边的。

虽然我们相处的时间并不算久，但是，每一天，我都觉得，你离我更近一点。

现在我们难分彼此。

 

你一直都在我身边，我感觉得到，比如有一次，Michelle吩咐我在百货商场选购一些日用品，还有Daisy需要的一些幼儿用品，我对这些一向不擅长，架子上全是包装各异五花八门的茶包，我拿起其中一个白色的，直接问道：“这是什么？”

然后，我清清楚楚听到你的回答：“这是本地产的，新产品，移栽成功的内罗毕高地品种。”

当时周围空无一人，店员站得很远，根本没看到我。

我敢肯定，这不是幻觉。因为太真实了。

否则我是怎么知道这些的呢？

 

后来，我也不止一次听到过你讲话。我在开会的时候出神，你会轻轻咳嗽一声提醒我；我参加常规训练，累得要死，你会笑着调侃我；有天夜里，下着大雨，出租车在特洛布里奇郊区抛锚了，街道上空无一人，我和司机只能联系总部，然而你告诉我，再往前走上两百米就是一家还在营业的修理厂。

有时我喝多了，直接摔在沙发上昏昏欲睡，你就会一个劲叫我，换衣服，去洗澡，去喝水，上床去。

有时我连续几个月吃速食品，披萨千层面微波炉海鲜饭什么的，牙龈出血口腔溃疡，你就会责备我。

有一次，我夜半醒来，辗转反侧，你穿着那件睡袍，坐在床边，手里捧着一本书，念了几页，你的声音很有识别度，轻缓沉着，就这样在我耳边静静流淌，直到我再次睡着。我当时侧躺着，一动不动地盯着你，你看了我一眼，微笑起来。

你当时念的是哪本书，我已经忘了，但我永远记得，昏暗的台灯灯光下，阴影落在你脸上的样子。

你经常会在我耳边说，Eggsy，要这样，要那样，不要这样，坚强点。

你就在我身边，我怎么可能感觉不到呢？

 

至于母亲和妹妹，依旧住在南区那边，Michelle习惯了那里的生活，她不想再搬家，迪恩不敢对她们怎么样，他彻底怕了我。

在黑太子酒吧里，我用伞柄勾住玻璃杯，往他脑门上结结实实来了一下。

就像你那样。

我说了“Manners maketh man”，也用你那样的手法插上门。

不得不说，Harry，你帅毙了。

那时候，我坐在沙发里，看着眼前这一幕，就告诉自己，以后就要做个想你这样的人，和你一模一样的那种。

举手投足优雅绝伦，绅士风度，手腕高超，而且打起架来绝不含糊，待人彬彬有礼，能保护他人，也能捍卫自己。

这一切，简直太棒了。

 

这次重新提笔，是因为我觉得似乎还应该再说点什么。Harry，想必你不会嫌弃我唠叨，以往我在你面前说一堆幼稚又无聊的废话，你也总是好脾气地认真听我说完。

Kingsman一切照旧。老顾客有的去世，也不断有新顾客光临，无论是成衣还是定制，看上去效益都不错。局势好转不少，我们接了一些小单子，大多是做做商业间谍，或者帮助检方取证什么的。房价在涨，我觉得你的这套房子也增值了。上周，我保养了地板，换了一套窗帘，但是请放心，你的书房和卫生间原封未动，所有东西都在原来的位置上。我将J.B.托付给母亲，平时工作起来没有时限，有时几个月在外面，根本无暇顾及它，虽然它似乎不太情愿，但明显，它和Daisy会成为好朋友。

你离家出门时，泡菜先生是暂时让邻居帮忙照看吗？

或者，当时有替你照看泡菜先生的人？

介意告诉我吗？

因为接下来，我需要向你坦白一件事。

前天，在Scabal，一名女店员向我委婉地表达了好感。

我没有当面立即拒绝她，因为我不知道该怎么办，以前从来没有遇到过这种事。我当然和女孩子在一起过，但是并未处在这种……境遇。

好吧，你肯定在笑话我。我看得见你在笑。

你的眼睛可真好看啊。

那么，Harry，请别再笑了，希望你能一如既往地帮助我，告诉我，我该怎么办？

期待你的回答。

 

Harry，我足足等了一个礼拜，你都没有给我答复，这令我很困惑。

如果你不高兴，也请明确地告知我。

我一直认为，我们之间不需要那种猜疑与嫉妒，以往你也是这样，高兴就是高兴，不高兴就是不高兴，如果实在气不过，你可以抽我一耳光，但是请一定要明明白白告诉我，你生气了。

不过这些都不是问题，昨天傍晚，我对那位女士说得清楚明白，我已经有了毕生所爱。

她当然并不死心，询问你的身份，并提出想要见见你。

我说，你是我的同事，并推脱，说你工作繁忙。

她泫然欲泪，我只好把一直随身携带的那枚勋章给她看。

结果她哭了。

Harry，你知道我多希望咱们成为同事吗？我做梦都在想。想你和我一起执行任务，当然，这有点不切合实际，但那又怎样？我想看看你开枪的样子，你审讯俘虏的样子，你用假身份潜伏的样子。你工作时是什么样的，我从没见过，有些很难单单凭借想象就变得丰满。

这些我并没有问过Merlin或者你的同事们，他们也没有主动向我提起。

一切都只是我自己的希求而已。

 

Harry，我今天非常非常想念你。

因为伦敦又下雨了，见鬼，我被淋了个透湿。Kingsman的西装可以防弹，却难以防水。

于是我喝了一点你收藏的那瓶Ben Nevis，52度对我而言有点高，我现在觉得自己要烧着了。

我倒了大概……大概一指多高，但是倒了三四次，也许五六次，我记不太清。

抱歉。

 

宿醉让我头痛了一整天。

今天雨停了，天空非常晴朗，只有一点薄薄的白云。阳光很好，照在泰晤士河面上，波光粼粼。

我上午在国民西敏寺银行的总行替Merlin跑腿办理业务，中午随便吃了点，金融街那里的东西贵得吓死人，还难吃。当然，萨维尔街这里的东西也挺贵。下午步行回裁缝店，这一路，春风骀荡，阳光暖洋洋地照在身上，感觉惬意极了。

走到摄政街的时候，我放缓了脚步，感觉似乎从来没有好好观察过这里。周围全是行色匆匆的人群，有些人提着购物袋，有些人则没有。这些人就像幻影一样和我擦身而过，他们在另一个世界里，是虚幻的，而我存在的这个世界里，只有你是真实的。

我在Clarks的橱窗前站了一下，看清楚别人眼中，自己原来是这样的。

我穿着和你一模一样的威尔士亲王格双排扣戗驳领西装，领带还是Kingsman的蓝粉条纹，没有用你那条藏蓝底暗花的。其实，西装也不是一模一样，而是直接拿你的那身改的。

接这活的裁缝是老熟人，我放心托付给他，他却觉得我不太正常。我觉得他会把他的想法告诉Merlin。而且，他把上身做得有点长，裤子也是，我觉得有点长，你觉得长吗？

Harry，你觉得我不正常吗？

就算我不正常，你也不会在乎，反正你已经见过我最糟糕的一面了。

当时我从橱窗里看到，你就站在我身后，穿着我第一次见你时的那身，海军蓝条纹的双排扣，记得吧？当时你叫我一声，我回头看你，脚底下差点踩空了。

我有气没处撒，正想骂人，结果回头看到你，立马满脑子都变成了：我的老天世界上怎么还能有这么好看的人！

你站在我身后，抄着兜看我，手里拿着那把伞。

我站着，对着橱窗玻璃看了一会儿，里面有一个店员走出来，我赶紧回头找你。

你却不在那里了。

我只能看到车水马龙的摄政街，高大的灰色摄政时代风格的花岗岩外墙，春日午后的阳光依然照耀大地，风依旧在吹，人行道上一洼积水倒映着云影，天空湛蓝如洗，又高又远。

 

抱歉中断了几天。

我实在想你，以至于有时无法提笔。

有时我觉得自己浑身都在发抖。

Merlin明明告诉过我，这样能让我好点，但是似乎并不管用。

Harry Hart.

我该怎么办？

 

谢谢你，Harry，你最好了。我知道，你向来有求必应。

你的开解非常管用，比他妈什么写信啦心理医生啦转换心情啦明示暗示啦都要管用，其实这问题解决起来很简单，让我看到你就行。

所以你看，我又可以坐在桌边和你交谈了。

现在是午夜一点三十五分，你向来反对我熬夜。

于是我得趁这机会跟你说几句：

明天我打算把餐厅里的那幅铅笔素描收起来，调整一下镜子的位置，因为它对我而言有点高，Merlin说这样一来全息影像会变形。如果家里要养点植物的话，养什么好呢？这方面我不太懂，我觉得你是专家，但是我没太大把握让它们安全存活。

当然，我会一如既往地照顾好你的泡菜先生，你的那些娇贵标本——它们可真够麻烦的，你的那一堆剪报，你的书籍，还有你的那些零碎东西。你的支票簿我收在书房最左边的抽屉里了，说实在的，你这么有钱，竟然没有让我见识过你签支票！

请一切放心，Hart先生。

你向来对我有信心，不是吗？

你的家不会大变样，我不会把酒瓶子乱丢，外卖盒子随吃随扔，每周末大扫除，地毯和银器定时送去清洗。

当你回家的时候，它依旧是你走时的样子。

我会一直在这里等你。

我把我的心和这封信放在一起，锁起来，藏在一个非常隐蔽的角落，无论我遇到什么，无论我走到哪里，只要我一回头，它们就在这里。在我触手可及的地方。

你和我的故事，它独立成篇，与所有人无关，与这个世界无关。

这个故事会有各种各样的存在方式，也会以各种各样的方式发展下去。

任何人都无权否定它。

也许，Kingsman的特工Gary Unwin会变化，会成熟，变得面目全非，会25岁，45岁，甚至85岁。

但是，Eggsy却永远在这里，戴着棒球帽，穿着他的那件bling-bling风格的黑底黄色图案连帽衫，脖子上挂着勋章，面带笑容，永远停留在22岁。

作为Gary Unwin，我得说声抱歉，我要开始向前走了，就像你说的，我不能放任自己和你无限制地谈情说爱下去，也不能违背你的期许与愿望，更从来不会让你伤心失望。更何况还有Merlin和Roxy他们。

但是，作为Eggsy，我会永远在这里等待你。

因为我爱你，Harry。

 

                                                          

                                                                      你永远的，

                                                                        Eggsy

 

 

 

 


End file.
